danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Чиаки Нанами
Дизайн Официальный дизайн CI_73456_1358658717.jpg|Дизайн Чиаки в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. DR3 Chiaki Nanami official design.png|Дизайн Чиаки в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Chiaki DR3 Design.jpg|Дизайн Чиаки в Сторона: Отчаяние. Бета дизайн prototype nanami.jpg|Бета дизайн Чиаки. Nanami beta.jpg|Бета дизайн Чиаки (2). Chiaki beta 5.png|Бета дизайн Чиаки (3). Sonia beta 2 maybe it's Sonia IDK.png|Бета дизайн Чиаки (4). Early Nanami.png|Ранний дизайн Чиаки. DR3 Chiaki Nanami Beta design 001.png|Бета дизайн Чиаки в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Отчаяние. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона:Отчаяние Трейлер Intro Nanami.gif|Представление Чиаки. Опенинг Side despair opening 9.png|Чиаки в опенинге Арки Отчаяния. Chiaki_dr3_opening_2.png|Чиаки в опенинге Эпизода 02. Chiaki_ep_6_opening.png|Чиаки в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Encounter.png|Чиаки врезается в Хаджимэ, увлекшись игрой. Hinata_Nanami_Gala_omega.jpg|Чиаки и Хаджимэ обсуждают Gala Omega. Chiaki introduction.png|Представление Чиаки Чисой Юкизомэ, ее классной руководительницей. Chiaki holding her game.png|Чиаки держит свою игру. Nanami waved.jpg|Чиаки прощается с Хаджимэ. Class_77th.jpg|Чиаки вместе со своими одноклассниками. Эпизод 02 Chiaki_UI.png|Чиаки выходит из разрушенного класса и встречает Абсолютного Самозванца. Chisa_challenges_Chiaki.png|Чиса говорит Чиаки, что с помощью игр можно завести друзей. The_girls_playing_Bomber_Guy.png|Чиаки играет в Bomber Guy вместе с Микан Цумики, Сонией Невермайнд и Махиру Коидзуми. Sonia_hugging_Nanami.jpg|Сония обнимает Нанами. Nanami_vs._Willy.jpg|Чиаки бьет главного антагониста Double Dragon II. Nanami's_story.jpg|Чиаки рассказывает одноклассницам об одной из своих любимых игр - Double Dragon II. Nanami surprised.jpg|Чиаки удивлена тем, что все согласились выбрать её представительницей класса. Chiaki_grabs_Hajime's_hand.png|Чиаки схватывает руку Хаджимэ. Nanami's_happiness.jpg|Чиаки рассказывает Хаджимэ, как весело играть вместе с друзьями. Эпизод 03 Chiaki's_new_game.png|Чиаки предлагает Хаджимэ поиграть в новую игру. A_Farewell_to_All_Future.png|Чиаки извиняется перед Хаджимэ за то, что просила его поиграть с ней в новую игру. confused_Chiaki.png|Чиаки смущена словами Хаджимэ. Эпизод 04 Nanami's_promise.jpg|Чиаки обещает Чисе защищать одноклассников во время её отсутствия. Эпизод 05 Welcome_Back_Party.jpg|Чиаки и ее одноклассники встречают вернувшуюся Чису. Chisa_class_reunion.png|Чиаки на вечеринке в честь возвращения Чисы. Hajime_thinks_of_Chiaki.png|Чиаки в мыслях Хаджимэ. Эпизод 06 Nanami_waits_for_Hinata.png|Чиаки ждет Хаджимэ у здания Резервного Курса. Chiaki_plays_her_game.png|Грустная Чиаки играет в свою игру. Asks_about_hinata-kun.png|Чиаки спрашивает Чису о том, как дела у Хаджимэ. I_said_tomorrow...png|Чиаки смотрит на здание Резервного Курса, думая об обещании Хаджимэ встретиться "завтра". Эпизод 07 Chiaki_says_-Hinata-kun.png|Чиаки беспокоится о Хаджимэ, наблюдая за бунтом студентов Резервного Курса. Эпизод 08 Komaeda and Nanami walk together.jpg|Чиаки и Нагито обнаруживают секретный проход. Komaeda about to shot Enoshima.jpg|Чиаки удивлена, видя, как Нагито целится в Джунко Эношиму. Komaeda-kun!.png|Чиаки придерживает Нагито, в которого выстрелил Изуру Камукура. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Чиаки узнаёт Хаджимэ в Изуру. Эпизод 09 surprised_Chiaki.png|Чиаки удивлена, что Хаджимэ не помнит ее. Junko's_introductionEp9.png|Джунко представляется Чиаки. Nanami betrayed by Tsumiki.JPG|Чиаки прекращает разговор с Микан как раз перед ее предательством. before_Chisa's_smile.png|Чиаки встретила Чису в одном из коридоров подземелья. Эпизод 10 despair_Chisa_and_Nanami.png|Чиса благодарит Чиаки за то, что она сплотила класс. Chiaki's_execution.png|Чиаки перед казнью. Nanami's injured foot.png|Нога Чиаки ранена после активации ловушки. Nanami crying.png|Чиаки плачет. Nanami's injured eye.png|Раненый глаз Чиаки. Nanami's hoodie impaled.png|Худи Чиаки проткнут бумерангом. Nanami_Struggling.png|Раненая Чиаки отказывается сдаваться, когда Джунко Эношима насмехается над ней. Yukizome's fake vision.png|Открыв дверь"GOAL", Чиаки видит Чису. Chiaki's_execution1.png|Конец казни Чиаки. Lifeless_Nanami.png|Смертельно раненная Чиаки в зале суда. Chiaki_and_Izuru.png|Чиаки сожалеет, что не смогла спасти Хаджимэ. Nanami_Dying.png|Чиаки пытается дотянуться до Хаджимэ. Эпизод 11 AI_Chiaki_11.png|ИИ Чиаки играет в свою любимую игру. AI_Chiaki's_introduction.png|ИИ Чиаки представляется Комаэде и Хаджимэ. AI_Chiaki's_introduction_to_Hajime.png|ИИ Чиаки представляется Хаджимэ. Hajime_and_AI_Chiaki.png|ИИ Чиаки и Хаджимэ рады знакомству. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Веселое катание на лыжах. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Выступление. DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. Summer Sleep.jpg|Экскурсия. DR3 Despair ED (7).jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (11).png|Прогулка в парке. Halloween.png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда 034084-2.jpg|Призрак ИИ Чиаки на борту лодки. 02799.JPG|ИИ Чиаки улыбается Хаджимэ. Игры Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Чиаки в английском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Чиаки в японском опенинге Dangan Island Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_True_Intro_English.png|Чиаки в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Чиаки в японском опенинге. Пролог Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Чиаки. Danganronpa_2_Chiaki_Nanami_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Чиаки. First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало убийственной игры. Глава 1 All girls baking plus hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Чиаки и Гандам Танака ищут "Серьгу Адской Гончей" Гандама. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. Глава 2 Event_66.png|Чиаки в купальнике Глава 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Импровизированная группа Ибуки Миоды. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Чиаки на празднике фейерверков. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Реакция Чиаки на новую внешность Нэкомару Нидая. Глава 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Чиаки на американских горках. Глава 5 Event_131.png|Чиаки убеждает Аканэ Овари. Event_136.png|Чиаки и Хаджимэ Хината читают файлы. Event_143.jpeg|Чиаки и Мономи прощаются. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Чиаки и Мономи в их казни. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-13-945.jpg|Чиаки перед смертью. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-19-149.jpg|Чиаки в казни вблизи. Глава 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Видение Хаджимэ, где он встречает Чиаки. Event_168_(2).png|Видение Хаджимэ (2). Event_169.png|Чиаки исчезает. Дополнительно Nanami report card.png|Карточка Чиаки. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280.png|Нижнее белье Чиаки. Манга Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Chiaki in manga.jpg|Чиаки приветствует Хаджимэ. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Фантазия Кадзуичи Соды Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция на объявление Монокумы. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Реакция Кадзуичи и Чиаки на смерть Усами. No no way really Hinata.png|Реакция Чиаки на смерть Усами. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Чиаки шокирована. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Реакция Чиаки на Монокуму. Новеллы Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Появление Чиаки Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Chiaki and hajime as a couple.jpg|Чиаки и Хаджимэ. Постановки Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Chiakistage.jpg|Чиаки (Нана Ямада) в постановке. Stagechiaki.jpg Stagechiaki2.jpg Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Chiaki Nanami.png|Момока Ито в роли Чиаки. Официальный арт Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair HUeUOc7.png|Чиаки в бета промо-арте. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo8_400.jpg|Чиаки в бета скриншоте игры. nanami.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Микан Цумики и Мономи. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Game nam.jpg|Официальный арт Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo3_1280.jpg|Неиспользованная казнь. The girls on the cover.jpg|Чиаки на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Кроссовер с Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth. sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Hajime_Hinata_and_Chiaki_Nanami_official_art.jpeg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2. Chibi DR2 characters.jpg|Промо-арт с Чиби Хаджимэ, Чиаки и Нагито. Danganronpa 3 DespairCast w Chiaki.jpg|Чиаки вместе с персонажами Арки Отчаяния. DR3_OA.jpg|Реклама Danganronpa 3 в журнале Newtype. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 1.jpg|Хаджимэ и Чиаки на обложке томе 1 Blue Ray DVD Стороны: Отчаяние. Hajime and Chiaki official art.jpg|Чиаки и Хаджимэ. NanamiHope.jpg|Официальный арт Чиаки, Изуру и Хаджимэ. Hinata Nanami Yukizome art.jpg|Официальный арт. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' Chiakigunsgirlsz.png|Профиль Чиаки в коллаборации Danganronpa 3 и Guns Girl Z. Promo.png|Промо арт коллаборации. Официальный сайт Chiaki Nanami on the official site.png|Чиаки на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Nanami.png|Чиаки на официальном английском сайте. 001.png|Чиаки на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Chiaki Nanami Категория:Галереи